Fever
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Mikuo esta enfermo, su novio Akaito lo visita y la fiebre no es lo único que hace que su cuerpo se queme. AkaitoxMikuo, yaoi, lemon. Versión bonita y editada.


Hola, qué tal? Hace mucho que no subía un fanfic, y el ultimo, si no me equivoco también fue de Vocaloid, así que, ala! Aquí esta. Quería escribir lemon, algo de mi OTp... y salió esto.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid ni sus Fanloids me pertenecen, no soy tan lista para crear algo.

**Pareja: **AkaitoxMikuo

**Aclaraciones: **Lemon, hard yaoi, ya saben, lo típico de "Si no gusta, fuera de aquí" disculpas de antemano por las faltas ortográficas o gramáticas que hayan. Y ¿sabían qué escribí esto en vez de leer un texto sobre Alessandri del que debo hacer un informe? Pues eso, primero una fujoshi pervertida y luego el cole. Ahora está editado, antes valía caca.

* * *

Mikuo se removió tremulamente dentro de la capa de sábanas que le resguardaban del frío aire de su habitación. Fuera de las ventanas de su cuarto el viento invernal azota con fuerza, congelandolo todo.

La pesada respiración de Mikuo es el único sonido que rompe el silenció que consume el cuarto. Es acompañado por sus ardientes mejillas y su irregular tos. En efecto, Mikuo esta atado a su cama por un resfriado.

Sus ojos se abren pesados ante la oscuridad del lugar. Su cabeza está pesada y le hecha la culpa de ello a su larga siesta.

Se da vuelta a regañadientes para poder mirar el reloj en su mesita de noche. Las letras rojas del reloj análogo dictan ser las 3:40 de la tarde. Mikuo suspira abatido, deseando mejorarse pronto y salir de la cama.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hacen que Mikuo se sienta más animado. Solo hay dos personas que poseen la llave de su apartamento, una es su hermana menor, que hace media hora había salido a comprar unas medicinas, y su novio, al que no veía hace un par de días.

-¿Miku? ¿Eres tú?

Su voz suena débil y extraña. Mikuo solamente suspira por ello y se tapa hasta la nariz con las sábanas.

No hay respuesta, solo unos pasos en el pasillo que van rumbo a su habitación. Mikuo espera ansioso a su visitante. Estar casi una semana en cama y sólo, ya que aunque vivía con su hermana, ella salía y tenía sus propios asuntos, le hacía añorar el contacto humano.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Un hombre alto, de cabello rojizo y con el ceño fruncido abrió la puerta. Era Akaito, su novio, quien le miro con un sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Veo que aún estas muriéndote en cama, ¿Eh?

Pesé a la mofa de Akaito y su poca delicadeza, Mikuo le sonrió con felicidad.

Akaito jamás fue extremadamente amoroso y cursi, más bien es pesado, grosero y pervertido. Pero un así sabe que Akaito no puede vivir sin él, y si no vino antes fue por trabajo o algo.

-Tan gracioso como siempre...

Mikuo suspira al terminar de hablar y se hunde aún más en su cama.

-See, see, como digas.

Akaito se quita sus guantes, bufanda y chaqueta para dejarlas sobre la silla del escritorio, que esta arrimado en una esquina del cuarto.

Se acerca con paso firme a la cama y se sienta sin dejar de mirar a Mikuo, que luce agotado y rojo dentro de las sábanas. Se inclina para besarle, pero Mikuo lo detiene al interponer las sábanas entre sus labios.

-¡Oye!

Akaito se queja y aprieta los dientes, Mikuo sólo suspira agotado y quita las sábanas para mostrar su rostro por completo. Una sonrisa crítica es dedicada al más alto.

-Aun estoy enfermo, si me besas tu también te enfermarás.

\- Llorón, hump.

Akaito hace un puchero y desvía la mirada, no se esfuerza por ocultar lo frustrado que se siente por no poder besar a Mikuo.

_Ah~ extrañaba sus gestos infantiles._ Piensa Mikuo al ver a su novio actuar con su carácter usual. Aún se siente mareado por la fiebre, todo su rostro lo siente cálido por la fiebre misma, que todavía le aqueja, pero el tener ahí a Akaito quejándose ya le hace sentirse mejor.

Akaito deja de farfullar improperios contra el resfriado de Mikuo, para luego acariciar el rostro suavemente, haciéndole sonreír.

-¿Todavía no estás bien?

Aunque su voz mantiene su brusquedad característica, Mikuo nota un tono preocupado y si no estuviese colorado por la fiebre se sonrojaría del puro gusto de ver a Akaito preocuparse. No es que nunca se preocupe por él, pero no lo suele demostrar tan abiertamente.

En vez de aprovecharse y molestar un poco al hombre que le miraba de reojo le respondió directamente.

-Ya estoy un tanto mejor, no te alarmes, sólo me queda un poco de fiebre.

Akaito se ríe un poco y mosquea a Mikuo:

-Es que eres tan delicado que pensé que ya no sobrevivirías.

"Siempre tan encantador" Pensó en decir con sarcasmo, pero sus ánimos no le acompañaban.

Suspiró con derrota y dijo "Como quieras", Akaito le miro con el ceño fruncido y le apretó la mejilla.

-Jo, si eres tan sumiso cuándo estas enfermo.

Mikuo ignoró el tono sugestivo que agregó Akaito a propósito, solo para no perder energía en pelear un rato por hacerlo porque si. Se hundió de hombros y miro relajado a Akaito.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua? ¿Qué se yo? ¿Algo?

Akaito se sonroja levemente al hacer esos ofrecimientos, Mikuo se ríe con agotamiento, pero enternecido por como Akaito intenta ser amable y considerado por el simple hecho de que está enfermo. Eso le recuerda vagamente cuando se acostó por primera vez con Akaito, el hombre más alto desvío la mirada y sonrojado por completo le pregunto si estaba bien entre una serie de balbuceos. Agradeció profundamente que la fiebre ocultará su rubor por haber recordado aquello.

-Un... Un vaso de agua esta bien.

Akaito se levanto y fue rumbo a la cocina. Mikuo oculto su rostro bajo las sábanas y rió tontamente.

Akaito no tardo en volver con el vaso de agua, Mikuo se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, agradeció el agua y tomo un sorbo largo. Akaito había vuelto a su posición anterior y miraba atentamente a Mikuo sin perder detalle, una sonrisa pequeña se esbozó en las comisuras de su boca.

Mikuo dejo de lado el vaso y miro a su novio, que no apartaba su profunda mirada escarlata de él, se sintió abochornado ante ello. Frunció levemente el sueño y se recostó otra vez en la cama.

-Espero que no estés pensando en nada pervertido-Mikuo suelta con reticencia y hace un puchero. Akaito se ríe por el gesto y piensa: _Incluso si no lo hubiese hecho, con esto ya lo hubieras conseguido._

-Nah, paranoias tuyas.

Obviamente miente y contempla a Mikuo que solo desvía la mirada y murmura un "Hump"

Akaito no se resiste más, se reclina sobre Mikuo y le besa, el varón más bajo le mira e intenta rechazarlo, sin mucho empeñó ni eficiencia. Akaito empieza a mover sus labios con ganas de profundizar el beso.

Mikuo aprieta los brazos de Akaito y cierra los ojos. La lengua de Akaito acarician sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar, sin estar seguro de como proseguir y ofuscado por el beso opta por entreabrir sus labios. La lengua de Akaito entra impetuosamente en la boca de Mikuo y con sensualidad empieza a explorar, la ya muy conocida para él, boca de su pareja. El enfermo no logra reprimir un suave gemido que se escapa entre sus labios.

Siguen besándose sin consideración hasta que Mikuo empieza a golpear la espalda de Akaito, pidiéndole una tregua para poder respirar. Sin deseos de hacerlo, finalmente Akaito cede y mira con una sonrisa burlona a Mikuo que esta completamente sonrojado, respirando agitado y mirándole con sus transparentes ojos.

El pelirrojo siente su miembro poniéndose duro dentro de sus pantalones. Akaito es demasiado fácil de excitar cuando se trata de Mikuo.

-Te dije que n-no me besaras, ¿Te tengo que recordar que estoy enfermo?

Akaito se ríe de la queja de Mikuo y le besa en la comisura de la boca con delicadeza. Mikuo frunce el ceño, sintiéndose ignorado por Akaito, que le mira lascivo.

-No me pude resistir, verte tan sumiso y rojo, pues...

Akaito no siente necesidad de seguir, y de todos modos, no es muy bueno verbalmente. Mikuo arruga la nariz al escuchar la voz cargada de erotismo de su novio. Akaito entiende que ese gesto quiere decir pervertido. Una mueca que solo ambos entienden.

Akaito no ve la necesidad de continuar una discusión y vuelve a atacar con fiereza los labios rosados de Mikuo, que suelta una exclamación de sorpresa.

Sin detenerse ningún momento en su ataque a los labios de su novio. Mikuo se rinde sin siquiera luchar y da el paso libre a los apasionados besos de Akaito que le devoran por completo. Ahora mismo la fiebre no es la única que hace que la temperatura de Mikuo se disparé sin remedio por todo su cuerpo.

La mano izquierda de Akaito acaricia el cabello verdoso de su novio cariñosa y lentamente, muy diferente sus desfrenados besos que arrancan un par de dulces gemidos de los labios de Mikuo, quien esta dejado ante los besos de Akaito, ya sin ganas de rechazarlo.

Sigilosamente, sin que Mikuo lo note, empieza a quitar las sábanas que se interponen entre ambos. Con lentitud empieza a meter por debajo de la camiseta de Mikuo su mano. El chico se estremece ante las frías manos de Akaito que suben parsimoniosas su blanca piel, que tiembla exquisitamente por el toque, intenta librarse de la mano de su novio jalando su brazo, pero es ignorado y confundido por los apasionados besos de su novio.

-¡Nng!

Un fuerte gemido se escapa de los labios de Mikuo al sentir los dedos de Akaito apretar su pezón derecho con fuerza y frotarlo lentamente. Entreabre los ojos y mira como Akaito mueve ágilmente sus dedos, arrancándole unos cuantos gimoteos más.

-Mng, nng~

Apretando con fuerza sus ojos, Mikuo siente como su cuerpo se va excitando poco a poco por los labios y dedos de Akaito. Intenta detenerlo una última vez, no tan convencido de ello, sólo por la necesidad de llevarle la contra.

La mano derecha de Akaito sigue moviéndose por su pecho y tironeando sus rosados pezones. Sus labios dejan ir los de Mikuo, empiezan a besar su cuello y mordisquearlo con dulzura.

-Ah~ e-espera... Nng, A-Akaito...

La resistencia de Mikuo muere sin más. Se deja tocar deliciosamente por la experimentadas y frías manos de Akaito, que tocan seductoramente su piel calentándose por la excitación. Su miembro empieza a cosquillear dentro de los pantalones de su pijama, clamando atención.

Akaito se separa un poco y deja de tocar a Mikuo para mirarlo. El rostro rojo, la respiración irregular y la excitación en los claros ojos de Mikuo solo lo excitan aún más. Una sonrisa libidinosa se alza en los labios de Akaito.

Posicionándose a cuatro patas sobre Mikuo, Akaito le mira unos momentos y vuelve a besarle, esta vez más fugazmente y procede a levantar la camiseta de Mikuo. Acerca su lengua al estómago de Mikuo y sube lentamente, torturando al otro chico, que suspira por el húmedo toque. Llega hasta sus pezones y empieza a chupar el izquierdo, con su mano derecha ataca el otro.

Mikuo siente su pezón izquierdo ser mordido una y otra vez sin piedad por los dientes de su pareja, sus pezones están erectos por completo. No se ve capaz de soportar mucho tiempo más esa sabrosa tortura proporcionada por Akaito.

-¡Mng~! A-Akaito.

El nombrado sonríe satisfecho de sólo escuchar los gemidos que le roba de los labios a Mikuo. Cambia sus labios de lado y utiliza su ahora libre mano derecha para bajar hacia la erección de Mikuo, para tocarla lentamente y apretarla con sus largos dedos.

-¡Aah~! ¡N-no~!

Mikuo siente su mente confusa ante los toques de Akaito, que lo encienden hasta quemarse, haciéndolo desear más sin pensar en nada que no fuese el placer que lo encegecia y en Akaito.

Mantenía agarrado los hombros de Akakito con fuerza.

El pelirrojo retiro el pantalón y agarro el miembro duro de Mikuo, movió su mano arriba y abajo a un ritmo acelerado.

Mikuo miraba el rojo cabello de su novio mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-E-espera, A-ah~ Akaito, n-ng...

La voz de Mikuo sonaba ardiente y frenética, como si estuviese por colapsar. Mikuo sentía que pronto llegaría a su límite, Akaito lo noto y soltó el miembro palpitante de su novio, un gemido quejumbroso se escapo de los labios de Mikuo, que ahora miraba los escarlata y lujuriosos ojos de su novio.

Con cuidado, Akaito retiro los pantalones de su novio y se quedo unos segundos contemplando y devorando la pálida, tersa y suave piel de Mikuo que estaba expuesta, miro de arriba a abajo y viceversa, para luego mirar los transparentes y bellos ojos de Mikuo. Se reclino y lo beso ansiosamente, con hambre, Mikuo correspondió con la misma candencia.

Bruscamente desabrochó sus pantalones y liberó su propia hombría que estaba deseosa de entrar en el interior de Mikuo y fundirse en él. Sentía tan caliente su cuerpo que se vio en la necesidad de deshacerse de su suéter y tirarlo a un lado.

Mikuo miraba embelesado los pectorales de su novio, quien ni corto ni perezoso empezó a tocar su abdomen, bajando por sus piernas y devolviéndose para tocar sus nalgas. Mikuo gemía y agarraba a Akaito del cabello y le besaba hambriento.

Luego de tocar un poco, Akaito separó su mano derecha y buscó a tientas la mesita de noche de Mikuo, en concreto, su cajón. Mikuo supo al instante lo que buscaba y no pudo evitar abochornarse por ello. Finalmente del cajón saco una botellita de lubricante.

Se separó un poco para mirar a Mikuo con su ardiente y lujuriosa mirada. Él apenas le miraba.

Akaito sólo podía pensar en cuanto lo encantaba mirar a Mikuo cuando esté estaba así, tan a su merced y con sus preciosos ojos verdosos llenos de deseo. Mikuo lo sabía y le daba cierta sensación de posesión sobre Akaito, le llenaba de dicha el saber que enloquecía a su novio, él y sólo él.

Akaito vertió una cierta cantidad de lubricante sobre sus dedos. Mikuo abrió tímidamente sus piernas, dejando su entrada a la vista. Akaito no reprimió una risita burlona.

-Te vez tan sexy así...

Mikuo aparto la mirada con cierta molestia, más que nada vergüenza. Pero prefería hacer eso por si mismo a que Akaito le pidiese separar las piernas, era demasiado vergonzoso y humillante para él.

-C-cállate, pervertido.

Akaito no borró su sonrisa, y en vez de ello metió un dedo en la entrada de Mikuo, quien se estremeció al sentir el frío contacto del lubricante y el dedo de Akaito abriéndose camino. Akaito sintió a Mikuo retraerse por el contactó y se relamió los labios.

-Mng~

Beso suavemente los labios de Mikuo.

-Mm~

Mikuo se agarró de las sábanas mientras sentía a Akaito tocando su interior. Luego metió un dedo y luego tres, así hasta que ya estaba listo para ser penetrado.

-A-Akaito, nng~ ya~

Saco su virilidad de sus calzoncillos y miro unos segundos a un sonrojado Mikuo, que le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Q-qué?

La voz de Mikuo sonó nerviosa y necesitada, mientras miraba a Akaito mirarle dubitativo. Akaito se sonrojo y empezó a balbucear.

-No, esté... Yo, ¿Puedo?

Mikuo sintió fastidió y bastante vergüenza, aunque también se remeció por la consideración de Akaito.

-Y-ya llegaste t-tan lejos, ¿No?

Akaito sonrió y besó cariñosamente a su pareja.

Mikuo quería sentir en ese instante a Akaito, no se sentía capaz de aguantar más.

De una estocada Akaito ya había penetrado a Mikuo.

-¡Ah~! ¡Akaito!

Mikuo apretó los ojos y su interior con fuerza al sentir la agresiva estocada de Akaito. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco y enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Akaito.

-N-ng, b-bru-to...

Akaito murmuró unas disculpas y besó la frente de Mikuo. Bajo lentamente por su cuello y dejo un par de marcas ahí.

Mikuo movió levemente sus caderas, incitando a Akaito a moverse. Él captó el mensaje, dio un profundo beso a su novio y empezó a mover sus caderas, penetrando firmemente al varón.

Los gemidos y suspiros llenaron rápidamente el caliente aire de la habitacion.

\- Ah, ah~ nng, Aka... ito...

-Nng... Oh, Mikuo...

Los gemidos y palabras entrecortadas e ilógicas de Mikuo eran como música para los oídos de Akaito, que se movía más frenéticamente. Se dejaba arrasar por su descontrolado libido que corría libremente gracias a Mikuo.

Mikuo se aferraba con fuerza a Akaito y enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, escuchando sus irregulares latidos.

El olor a pasión impregnaba todo el aire y el sudor el cuerpo de ambos hombres.

-¡Inng~!

Un gemido diferente a todos los anteriores y el modo en que el cuerpo de Mikuo se estremeció por completo hicieron notar a Akaito que había encontrado el punto máximo de placer de Mikuo. Le empezó a atacar sin tregua, deleitándose de los gimoteos, gemidos y suspiros de Mikuo.

Sintiendo su cuerpo estremeciéndose, temblando, al borde de explotar, Mikuo se dejo caer contra la cama y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada.

-¡Ah, ha, nng! Mng, ah~ ¡Akaito, m-más!

Akaito seguía obedientemente los pedidos del excitado Mikuo. Su respiración era brusca y pesada.

-Nng~

Una sonrisa se atravesó en el rostro de Akaito, complacido al ver el rostro de Mikuo bellamente enmarcado por el placer.

Mikuo sentía su mente perdida en un remolino de placer que lo abolía y dejaba indefenso ante las manos de Akaito. Gozaba en demasía cada toque.

Ya al límite, Mikuo entreabrió sus cristalinos ojos y entre incoherencias empezó a repetir el nombre de su amado. Finalmente se corrió entre él y Akaito, pero las estocadas siguieron, arrancándole más gemidos hasta que finalmente Akaito, que sentía su miembro apretado deliciosamete por Mikuo se corrió llenándolo por completo.

Agotado, Akaito se dejó caer sobre Mikuo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, aspirando su aroma. Aún dentro de él.

Le lleno de besos el cuello, haciendo que Mikuo sintiese cosquillas.

Se separó de su agotado novio, quien se quejó levemente. Sentía como la fiebre, que había olvidado hace un rato atrás volvía a aplastarle fieramente.

Akaito cubrió a Mikuo y se recostó a su lado. Le dio un beso en los labios y le murmuro suavemente;

-Te amo.

Mikuo que se sentía bastante mareado, aparte de sudoroso y sucio, sonrió para luego decirle un callado y débil "Te amo" de vuelta.

Akaito noto lo trémulo que se había vuelto Mikuo y puso su mano en su frente, sintió que estaba caliente. Mordió sus labios, luego profirió un arrepentido y suave "Lo siento"

Mikuo alzó su mirada, sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios a su novio.

-No te preocupes.

Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Akaito y respiro hondamente. Akaito le abrazó con fuerza y beso sus cabellos.

* * *

Una hora después la puerta de la casa se abrió. Un sonoro y desmedido "Ya llegue~ hermanito~" resonó en el apartamento. Miku se extrañó al no recibir ni una lastimera respuesta de parte de su hermano.

En puntillas se acerco al cuarto de Mikuo. Sigilosamente abrió la puerta y por un espacio pequeño miró.

Se sonrojo completa al notar a Mikuo abrazándose con Akaito, quien estaba sin camisa. Ambos profundamente dormidos.

Junto con una risita nerviosa y bochornosa se dio vuelta, cerro la puerta a sus espaldas. Dejando dormir tranquilamente a la parejita.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, pues felicitaciones! No moriste en el transcurso por sida, ebola o algo...

Muchas gracias por leer, y si les gusto, pues ya saben; favorito, review o algo así.


End file.
